Trickster Treat
Trickster Treat is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai. Summery Master Xandred expresses his hatred for Halloween as we cut to a new monster named Trickster who has trapped the rangers in gag dreams. The first dream involves them being called away from their Halloween party to save some kids in their Halloween costumes. Kevin was the winner of their best costume contest and leads the rangers in Super Samurai Mode. The rangers defeat the Moogers attacking the kids as they hear the sound of a windmill. Before they realize it, Trickster puts them into a concert as they start uncontrollably dance. Mia preforms in the concert with the rangers dancing in the back before a Mooger comes out of the audiance and blasts Kevin who takes the hit that was meant for Jayden. The rangers are once again pulled into another dream, un-morphed as they begin to fight a group of Moogers with their Spin Swords. Trickster begins to make the rangers go backwards and forwards multiple times until he arrives himself. The rangers morph and take him on with the Fire Smasher Multi Disk Octo Cannon. Trickster is destroyed but grows, forcing the rangers to summon the Octo Spear Megazord. Trickster grows even bigger then the Megazord before the rangers hear that windmill again. The Octo Spear Megazord destroys the windmill as they return to normal. Trickster reveals they are still in a dream as the rangers form the Claw Armor Megazord and destroy Trickster inside the dream and outside. The rangers are finally free from the dream as Master Xandred rages once more about how much he hates the rangers and Halloween. Major Events *Trickster makes his first and final appearance. Characters *Jayden Shiba *Kevin *Mike *Emily *Mia Watanabe *Antonio Garcia Nighlock *Master Xandred *Octoroo *Trickster *Moogers Trivia *Rin Takanashi is un-created as playing Mia during the stage sequence. This is because they used footage from The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act during that sequence. *No original footage was shot for this episode, all of the footage comes from The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act, Samurai Forever, The Master Returns, Super Samurai, He Aint Heavy Metal, He's My Brother, A Crack in the World, and Stroke of Fate. *This episode features a unique opening theme, it is mostly the same as the one from Samurai but with Shark Attack Mode and the Super Samurai logo added. *This episode features the only time the Kuroko from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger are featured in the two series. *A giant paintbrush is used to make a Symbol Power technique in this episode instead of a giant phone, this is because in Shinkenger they used a phone that turns into a paintbrush. *When the Octozord is summoned, they use footage from Shinkenger instead of the original summoning sequence made for Samurai. *Every transformation sequence in this episode is fully featured to extend the length of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Special Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes